Laying Claim
by ChibiAyane
Summary: Todd must make his claim known to protect his human.


John wandered through the Hive, not looking for anything in particular. Most of the Wraiths tolerated him, he thought. He was pretty sure they thought of him as a sort of... pet. He wasn't sure that assumption was wrong either.

He was Todd's human. Kind of. Technically, he was the human ambassador to the Wraith's Alliance. Twelve hives under Todd's command, plus about eight more with queens that cooperated with those of Todd's armada. John was the lucky human that the Wraith had chosen to speak for the human race.

John had tried to argue that there were better choices – like Woolsey, or General O'Neill, or even Teyla – but Todd argued that John was the only human he trusted, and by extension, the other hives agreed with him.

So there he was, a semi-permanent resident of twenty hives full of Wraith. Most of them seemed to like him, and more than one of them had said things eerily similar to something Todd likes to say to him. "You are more like Wraith than you know," they'd said.

Even weirder were the queens that John had been forced to meet. Apparently, most Wraith had no qualms about taking humans to bed with them, and so, John had been propositioned by every single one of the queens. Especially after they'd learned he was basically a direct descendant of the Ancient Atlantians, which made him more worthy in their eyes.

John had learned things about himself from the Wraith, too. There was more to his genetics than just being able to turn things on or make things work, and there was more to Atlantis than just a big computerized city, which is why John was sure it was part of the reason they'd insisted on him as an ambassador. He had less contact with the one thing that could actually defeat the Wraith, if the need arose – Atlantis. They seemed so sure that John was the only living being that could wield the city to its full potential. Another thing that John wasn't sure was wrong. Well, Carson tried, but he was too terrified of using his gene that he wouldn't be able to control the whole city the way John could, and Lorne just didn't seem to have the same knack as John.

John wandered, pondering everything. He was due to accompany Todd to a summit of sorts with the other Wraith. They were going to try to bring more hives into the alliance. John was to be there to speak for the humans, whose lives would be affected by the outcome. John was warned about the presence of Wraith worshipers and John wasn't too keen on having conversations with them. After all, Todd's selling point was to eliminate the need for the Wraith to keep humans around. Besides, Wraith worshipers creeped him out.

Todd was still working on eliminating the need to feed on humans – either by making it so they could eat food as humans do or by making it possible to feed on other creatures, similar to how humans hunted animals for meat. The ultimate goal was to take humans off the menu.

The process was slow-going, but it was going. Todd communicated with Doctors Beckett and Keller, collaborating their efforts.

They had finally come up with a retrovirus that didn't completely erase a Wraith's memories, but it still needed daily boosters, like when they had experimented with Michael.

It was a hard sell. Most Wraiths didn't see an issue with their eating habits. They saw humans as cattle, that the pain they caused was not a concern. It was John's job to try to convince the Wraith that it was a concern, that humans were not just animals. John was the lucky human that was meant to advocate for the rights of humans in the Pegasus galaxy. He was supposed to convince the Wraith that having humans as allies was a better idea than just using them as food.

Now, John was pretty sure it was a moot point to have a perceived animal telling you not to eat other animals. If a chicken clucked at you, you'd still wring its neck and cook it for dinner.

However, Todd validated John's arguments by being vocal about his own efforts and making sure that every single Wraith thought of John as an Ancient, not just a human. John, honestly, didn't see the difference but apparently, there was one. A big one.

Which led him back to dreading meeting more queens. Todd got oddly possessive whenever other Wraith eyed him like a prime cut of USDA Choice. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. It's not like the queens were the only ones who propositioned him, either. Todd had come on to him, in his own creepy Todd way, always with an amused grin on his face. He's been the target of some suggestive grins by several male Wraith as well.

John was just happy that Wraith were pretty good about keeping their hands to themselves. So far. They did, however, stare quite blatantly.

Like the Wraith in front of him right this second. He was eyeing John up like a meal, although not the kind of meal you ate. He was one of Todd's generals. John had met him several times and he usually made some innuendo towards John, even if it was only a grin here and a leer there, but occasionally there would be words.

John glanced around and noticed that he was alone with this Wraith, whom he'd mentally dubbed 'Hannibal', both because he was a very ruthless general and because he always looked like he wanted to eat you. Which was probably also not wrong.

"Hi!" John chirped nervously. "I think I'm a little lost."

The Wraith grinned wider and stepped up to John. John didn't step back, because Todd had warned him about what a bad idea it was to show any weakness to a Wraith. John gulped when a clawed finger traced a gentle line down John's cheek, across his jaw, and up to his chin to his full bottom lip.

John pulled his head back, glaring at Hannibal. "Do you mind?" John asked.

"No, I do not," Hannibal answered, still grinning at him. "You should pay more attention to your surroundings, little bird." John glowered at him.

Hannibal had taken to calling him 'little bird' after he'd found out that John loved to fly, could pilot just about anything, and that he'd flown a dart in the past with relative ease and could do so again if he needed to. It seemed to only increase Hannibal's interest in John, but there wasn't much he could do about that.

"Yeah, but this place is kind of like a maze. Do you know where Todd is?" John asked, surreptitiously taking a step back.

Hannibal followed with a step forward. He raised his feeding hand and John took several more steps back. Hannibal grinned even wider if that were possible.

"The Commander would have me disemboweled if I were to feed on you," Hannibal chuckled.

"Somehow, I don't think that would deter you," John said, watching the Wraith's every move. "And I don't think you're afraid of Todd or any of his threats."

"True, I do not fear him," Hannibal said, stepping up to John again.

John attempted to step back further, but he only made it one step before he hit a wall. Or more accurately, a Wraith. John whipped around, coming face to face with a seething Todd. John breathed a sigh of relief, as the two Wraiths seemed to have a telepathic conversation over John's head.

John didn't know what they said to each other, but he got the gist when Todd's hand came up to rest on John's shoulder possessively, and Hannibal hissed angrily and turned away in a swirl of leather coat flaps and stomped off.

Todd silently and forcefully led John through the ship and into the queen's chambers, which Todd had claimed for himself. He pushed John into the room and the door whooshed shut behind them. John turned to Todd to find the Wraith right there, studying him closely.

"You should take care not to go near that wraith alone again," Todd said. "Of all the others, he is the one I have the least control over."

"No arguments here," John said. "Even for a wraith, he's kinda creepy."

"He's been fairly loud about his interest in you," Todd continued. "In the way that Wraith can be loud."

"You mean in your heads," John said. "That's weird."

Todd smirked, then frowned again. "I have warned him away from you," the Wraith added. "But it will not keep him away for long. I may have to move him to a different hive."

"Is he really causing that much trouble?" John asked. "Cause if it's just about him touching me, I'll just shoot him next time."

"He touched you?" Todd hissed, suddenly tensing.

John paused, looking at the angry cat-like eyes. Todd stepped up to John, his hands going to cradle the Colonel's face.

"Did he touch you?" Todd asked.

"Yes," John said, after hesitating. "But it was just his finger on my face."

Todd growled angrily, turning away from John, he started to pace. John got the impression that he was talking to the others in his head because he paused for a few moments. He figured that meant 'Hannibal' was being apprehended. Apparently, no one was supposed to touch John.

Todd whipped back quickly, bent at the knees and threw John over his shoulder. John would deny ever yelping in surprise. He was carried through to the bedroom and dropped onto the bed.

Todd fell on top of John right away, straddling the smaller man's thighs. He stared down at his little human and studied his shocked face.

John was, quite frankly, speechless. He'd thought about Todd like this but it was mostly in passing. He'd never dreamed of being in a situation like this with the Wraith. Todd's feeding hand caressed John's face softly.

"I need to do something with you," Todd began carefully. "It will deter most other Wraith from ever touching you again."

"Okay," John said slowly. "I'm sensing a 'but' coming."

"But it is a very intimate act among Wraith," Todd said.

John frowned for a moment until he realized what he was talking about.

"Oh!" John gasped. "So everyone is going to think we're... together?"

"To put it simply, yes," Todd allowed with a small smirk. "It is an oversimplification but, essentially, we will be lovers in the eyes of the other Wraith.

"Okay," John agreed easily, a smirk of his own adorning his face.

"You do realize there will be no undoing this?" Todd asked. "And that as a side effect, I will be able to sense where you are at all times and will become more possessive of you that I already am?"

"You can be more possessive?" John asked impishly, as he knocked his knee against Todd's thigh.

Todd grinned. "Oh, very much so."

John bit his lip and stared Todd in the eye, smirking almost coyly.

"Make me yours, then," the human declared.

Todd purred, leaning in to press his lips gently to John's. His feeding hand came up and laid over his human's breastbone. John jerked in surprise, even though he wasn't really surprised at all. It kind of figured that being claimed by a Wraith would involve feeding somehow.

"As long as I don't end up looking and feeling like an old man," John muttered when Todd pulled back from the kiss.

The Wraith chuckled. "On the contrary, you may end up feeling younger," Todd said. "And if we make a habit of doing this, you will live as long as I do."

"Oh," John murmured, then grinned. "Ready when you are."

Todd was amazed at the level of trust John was willing to show him, with few questions asked.

Without further conversation, John was consumed by the pain of feeding. The feeling quickly changed to one of pleasure, then back again. John was made a writhing mess on the bed. Eventually, he couldn't tell the difference between pain and pleasure. He was hard as a rock and he could feel that Todd was too.

In the back of his mind, John was relieved to learn that Wraith weren't too unlike humans in the sex department.

John bucked up against Todd, moaning louder than he'd ever done before. Todd hissed in the throes of his own pleasure. John's life force was a gentle give and take with Todd until it felt like their lives had been evened out on a scale.

It wasn't long before Todd pulled his hand away from John's chest. They were both left panting, and their erections left wanting. John stared up at Todd in amazement. He flipped Todd over onto his back and settled on top of him.

"We're not stopping there," John commanded.

Todd leaned up to lick the blood from John's chest. "No, we are not."

John grinned mischievously, undoing Todd's coat and then his pants. He shoved all of Todd's clothes open until the Wraith's chest was bare and his strange alien cock was out and straining in John's hand. Todd purred and let his hands feel John's body as he divested his little human of all his clothes. It took a little coaxing but John complied and undressed until he was bare as the day he was born.

John perched himself astride Todd's hips, stroking his own cock until he could gather enough precum to coat his fingers. He reached behind himself and slowly pressed his slick fingers into his hole. He was too wound up to worry too much about prepping himself. He removed his fingers only moments later, then moved to stroke Todd's length.

He was amazed at the differences between Todd and himself. Where John's skin was soft and warm, Todd was unyielding and cooler to the touch. Todd was ridged, bumps lining the tip and the base of the long cock. The head was bulbed and looked like it might hurt to push inside John, but John couldn't really bring himself to care. He had to have this wraith, right now.

Todd was leaking his own precum, though it looked different from John's. It was a little greenish and slimy. John didn't care, so long as there was something to help ease his way into the human body.

John moved to line Todd up to his opening and slowly sank down onto it. It hurt at first. John hissed his discomfort and Todd wrapped both of his long-fingered hands around John's hips to steady him.

"Slow," Todd rasped.

John nodded as Todd's bulbous tip breached him. The bumps felt strange, but in a good way, and they stung on their way in. John moaned as every ridge of Todd's cock rubbed over his prostate.

Once John had sunk all the way down, he had to stop for a moment. Todd purred and stroked John's thighs and sides with his curious fingers. The Wraith's fingers found the trail of hair that reached up over John's chest. His fingers twined with it and stroked through it. Once or twice he experimented with tweaking John's nipples.

John groaned and raised himself up slowly. He felt the bumped head drag until it was the only part left inside, then he sank back down. John did it a few more times, pausing every now and again. The feeling of Todd's cock was almost overwhelming. John's member was weeping, even though it hadn't been touched. The feeling of the Wraith inside him was like nothing he'd ever felt before. It hit all the right places and some of the wrong ones, but as a whole, it was like an intense explosion of sensation that would have any human – man, woman or otherwise – ready to blow their orgasmic top in seconds. John wasn't sure, but he had a feeling Todd's fluids might have made things more sensitive.

But John's ego wouldn't survive if he came too soon. So he took it slow. Todd seemed to know what John was thinking, though and used his grip on John's hips to make him move faster.

John whimpered – straight-up whimpered – and stubbornly held onto Todd, trying to keep from moving too fast, but the Wraith was much stronger than John. If the shit-eating grin on Todd's face was anything to go by, the prick knew what was going to happen.

John glared weakly just before he was wracked by a loud and long moan as his orgasm ripped through him with little warning. Todd grinned wider when John's seed shot all over his chest in thick ropes.

The Wraith purred louder, bucking his hips up into John violently a few times, then pressed John down firmly. His cock was completely wrapped in the Atlantian's body. His own orgasm exploded out of him, filling his little human to the brim as the last part of his body's pleasure popped inside John.

John slumped down onto his Wraith, panting heavily. Neither of them said anything for long moments, until John tried to shift off of the Wraith, but found he couldn't.

"Um, Todd?" John asked, looking down at him, mildly alarmed. "What is that?"

John wriggled his hips experimentally. He'd thought Todd's dick seemed girthier than when they started but big enough to get stuck? Todd chuckled and held John still.

"That would be a knot," Todd answered. "It means we will be stuck like this for a short while.

John frowned and thought about it. "You mean like when dogs do it?"

"I do not know what a dog is," Todd replied.

"Nevermind," John said, settling down on Todd's chest again. "You might have warned me about this before we started."

Todd let out a growling laugh. "I did not realize you were unaware of it. I apologize."

John narrowed his eyes at Todd. "Sure you didn't," he allowed, though he was pretty sure Todd would have known he didn't know too much about Wraith anatomy. He wasn't Dr. Beckett. Nor did he go around asking Wraith what they had in their pants.

Although, in hindsight, they probably wouldn't mind if he did ask. They'd probably just find it funny.

About twenty minutes later, Todd's cock seemed to shrink and slip out. John grimaces at the feeling of the Wraith's semen leaking out right away. He moved to get up and groaned in discomfort. His ass hurt so bad!

"Come, we must get ready for the summit," Todd said, jumping up with no issue at all, and adjusted his clothes back into place.

"I'm going to need a few minutes," John said, groaning some more as he got to his feet. He turned and headed for what passed as a bathroom on a hive ship. "Shower!"

John heard Todd chuckling behind his retreating back.

Oh, yeah. Todd knew about John's ignorance of Wraith anatomy and sex rituals. Otherwise, John might not have agreed to do this, and he decided not to enlighten him first. Jerk.

End.


End file.
